goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Eric tells the truth and gets ungrounded
Characters Eric-himself Teacher-Paul Lindsey-Kendra Evil Caillou-Dave Dora-Kayla Principal-Dallas Caillou-Ivy Dora's mom-Veena Eric's dad-Diesel Eric's mom-Kate Ivy-Ella David-Steven Jet-Young Guy/Charlie Wave-Kimberly Plot This time, Eric speaks up to himself. Transcript Teacher: Okay class, it's time for some math. Lindsey, what's 7 squared plus 24 squared? Lindsey: 625. Teacher: Correct. (a paper reads Big Fat Meanie) Eric: Big Fat Meanie. Hey! You can't do that! He's the teacher! Before you confront me, I wasn't the one who did this! Teacher: Are you lying? Eric: No! I am telling the truth! Evil Caillou did it! Evil Caillou: Eric Alexander Smith, what is wrong with you! You don't ruin other people's plans! Now say you're sorry right now! Eric: No! You're just an evil clone of my favorite PBS Kids character when I was little so you shouldn't cast the first stone! Evil Caillou: Stop being mean to me! Either say you're sorry and face the consequences or I'll tell the teacher to give you a 10 hour detention! Eric (Shouty's voice): OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME?! THAT'S IT! I'M TELLING THE TEACHER! Dora: Eric, stop it! You're upsetting my boyfriend! Eric: Shut up! No one cares about you, you stupid Mexican! Go back to where you belong! Teacher: Eric, Evil Caillou and Dora, why are you all yelling? Eric: You see, Evil Caillou drew the big fat meanie! Evil Caillou: And Eric ruined my plan to get him in trouble! Dora: And Eric upset my boyfriend and called me a racist name! Teacher: That's enough! Evil Caillou, you were the one who drew the big fat meanie! Evil Caillou: What? He keeps on ruining my plans! That's it! Punish him! Teacher: No! I'm not going to punish him! You did it so get out of my classroom! Evil Caillou (Shouty's voice): NO! HE KEEPS ON RUINING MY PLANS! PUNISH HIM! PUNISH HIM! PUNISH HIM! Teacher: That's enough! Go to the principal's office before I call the cops on you! Evil Caillou (running to office): Okay, I'm going but don't call the cops. Dora: Eric... Alexander... Smith! You have crossed the red line! Words cannot even begin to describe how pissed off I am at you! Teacher: You too Dora for interfering! Dora (Veena's voice): THANKS A LOT! NOW YOU GOT ME IN TROUBLE TOO! Teacher: Hey! Don't yell at me in your mom's voice! (to Eric) And as for you Eric, for speaking up. You get to have the rest of the school year off. Eric: Thank you. you're the best. (in office) Principal: So Evil Caillou and Dora, what brings you here? Evil Caillou: I drew the big fat meanie but my plans backfired after Eric told the truth. Dora: Also, Eric called me a racist name. Principal (Scary Voice): OH MY GOD! EVIL CAILLOU AND DORA, HOW DARE YOU TRY TO GET ERIC SMITH IN TROUBLE?! THAT'S IT! YOU BOTH ARE EXPELLED! GO HOME NOW! (at Evil Caillou's house) Caillou: Oh my God! Evil Me, how dare you try to get Eric Smith in trouble along with Dora?! That's it! You are grounded grounded grounded for 10 days! Go to bed now! Evil Caillou: Never! I wish you were dead from a Venus flytrap! Caillou: Evil Me, how dare you wish me dead from a Venus flytrap?! That's it! I have no other choice but to send in Jet to kill you! Jet, kill my evil clone right now! Jet: On it! (Jet kills Evil Caillou, as Robbie Rotten hides the video) Robbie Rotten: Don't let your kids watch it! (at Dora's house) Dora's mom: Dora, how dare you try to get Eric Smith in trouble along with Evil Caillou?! That's it! You are grounded grounded grounded for 10 days! Go to your room now! Dora: Shut up, Nitpicker! It's your own fault! I wish you were dead from a Venus flytrap! Dora's mom: Dora, how dare you tell me to shut up, call me a nitpicker and tell me to die from a Venus flytrap?! That's it! I'm calling in Wave to kill you! Wave, kill my daughter right now! Wave: On it! (Wave the Swallow kills Dora, as Robbie Rotten hides the video) Robbie Rotten: Don't let your kids watch it! (at the Smiths) Eric's dad: Eric, thank you for sticking up for yourself in school. You are now ungrounded forever. Eric's mom: We can go to the water park. David: We can go see the fireworks. Ivy: And we can go watch The Incredibles 2 on the movies. Eric: Thanks Mom, Dad, David and Ivy. You're the best. Category:Ungrounded Stuff